Hobbyists who work with yarn, various thread, and the like in knitting, crocheting and a multitude of other crafts, are constantly in need or organizational tools and tools for correctly holding their craft items. Storing and holding yarns is a primary concern. Without a means to hold yarns, spools are often lost, tangled, soiled, and generally distracting in such ways as to produce aggravation and lack of production in the chosen task. What is needed is a convenient and portable means winding and storing yarn and other crafts related items. The ideal apparatus provides for multiple spool yarn storage, along with selective electric drive of the spools.
1. Field of the Invention
The yarn storage apparatus relates to handling yarn and more especially to a yarn storage apparatus that is portable, capable of winding and storing a plurality of yarns, and also capable of storing other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices for controlling yarn winding, especially suited to industrial concerns and use. The devices do not provide the functions of the present apparatus. Prior related art U.S. Pat. No. 424,594 issued to Hasegawa et al. on Jan. 20, 1981 teaches a yarn winding apparatus that is used in industrial applications wherein yarn tension is of concern. The apparatus does not serve the needs of the current yarn storage apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 386,161 issued to Miller on Apr. 8, 1975 teaches an automatic yarn transfer system which transfers yarn from one chuck to another. The system does not perform the tasks of the present yarn storage apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. D246,785 issued to Abe et al. on Dec. 27, 1977 teaches a winder for synthetic filament yarn. The device cannot perform the functions of the present apparatus.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a yarn storage apparatus that provides for the advantages of the yarn storage apparatus. In this respect, the yarn present storage apparatus substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. Therefore, a need exists for an improved yarn storage apparatus.